cityhumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Reference page
A reference page on how this wiki formats their pages. Gallery in an Infobox On this wiki, we use 3 images to represent the city. For this you have to do some code, we suggest in the source editor rather than visual: ---- The coding: link of the image|Country name Another link|Flag Another link|Emblem/Coat of arms ---- Here an example with the infobox: Now you put the image in the infobox, you must credit the artist by filling the case named "author", but it is even better if people can have immediate access to the original art by clicking on it. One more time, you have to program a little: to the site (space) author ---- Don't forget the space between the link and the author. Here an example on the infobox : We do highly encourage crediting the artists as it can result in copyright strikes. ---- After the Infobox Here how to organize your article once your infobox is complete; all of these must be expanded on more than what it was in this article; completed in detail. Description Appearance Add the appearance of the main image or of the most common clothes the character wears. Personality Add how the character's personality is represented in the fandom; in detail. Eg, mostly happy but can be moody. (Obviously, that would need expanded on and put into a proper sentence.) Interests Add what the character may be interested in; eg; France, cycling. Flag meaning What the citie's flag means. You may need to refer to Wikipedia if it isn't your own city. Other symbols Other symbols are like the anthem, motto, representative animal of the city. Nicknames How the city and other cities call it, Etymology Etymology for the name of the cities. History The history of the city, from where it was when it first started to how it is now. This is by far the most complex and will take a lot of time. Politics The section where the citie’s politics are about Government Describe the government of the city and how they run the city Diplomacy Diplomatic relations between governments of cities Geography A bit more in-depth where the city is located. Relationships Family If the city has family, list it. With the pictogram next to the countries name. For example: * Ottawa — brother/sister (depending on the person) Friends Self-explanatory, the friends of the city you are doing; you may add comedic sentences to as why they are friends/enemies or You can add pictograms just above, for that click on "insert", then "template", choose the template "pictogram" and just write the whole name of the city. Neutral Refer to friends heading Enemies Refer to friends heading Opinions A bit of historical background on what the city may think of another. It cannot be plain like "I hate you" it needs to be explained. Country 1 *logical reason here why this city thinks this of this city, quotes may be added too Country 2 *logical reason here why this city thinks this of this city, quotes may be added too 'For adding a quote: ' Click on "insert", then "template", choose the template: "quote". Here an example: Trivia Any funny or reoccurring facts the city may have, for example; * Baltimore is known for its very great clam chowder. Gallery This title must be linked to the gallery page of the city. These galleries pages are named "name of the city/gallery". References You don't the reference for the drawings used since it is in the infobox, but please put the links you used (if you use an article in your native language which is not English, it may be better to find one who looks like the one you used).